1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and, more particularly, to a display apparatus and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle refers to an apparatus driven on a road or railroad by rolling wheels for the purpose of transporting persons or goods. For example, two-wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles, four-wheeled vehicles such as cars, and trains are vehicles.
Recently, with rapid development of display technology, various types of displays have been mounted in vehicles. Currently, thin film transistor-liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) are mainly used as vehicle displays. As delivery of information related to driver safety and driving convenience has become important, a new type of display such as a head-up display (HUD) has also been commercialized.
However, a display apparatus such as a conventional head-up display (HUD) mounted in a vehicle has a small screen and thus can display only general information such as speed or gas mileage. Therefore, it is impossible to efficiently convey more information related to driver safety and a vehicle state.
Recently, technological development of a vehicle having an autonomous driving function for autonomously driving the vehicle from one position to another position has been accelerated.
However, even when the type of information necessary for the driver is changed depending on whether the autonomous driving function of the vehicle is executed or not, a current display apparatus does not provide a function for changing displayed information depending on whether the autonomous driving function is executed or not.